La chronique des assassins
by Slowly-Feature
Summary: Même si les années passent, la classe E reste soudée. Certains et certaines plus que d'autres. Série d'Os
1. Prologue

Le carnet de couples de Koro-sensei a été détruit au milieu de l'explosion afin de tuer le professeur. Pourtant, un an, voire sept ans, les couples notés commencent à se former au sein de l'ex classe d'assassins.

 _C'est plus un succession de Os qu'une fanfiction car aucun "chapitre" ne se suit. D'ailleurs ils ne seront même pas postés dans l'ordre des années._


	2. Yuma Isogai x Megu Kataoka

**Meg Kataoka et Yuma Isogai sont deux anciens élèves de classe E. Ils ont choisi la même école, et se retrouvent, avec surprise, dans la même classe.**

 **Ils terminent leur cours de japonais, mais ils restent une demi-heure de plus pour nettoyer**

 **la salle d'expérience chimique.**

Meg et Yuma se retrouvent donc dans la salle de chimie, à faire le ménage :

-Dis Isogai-kun, commence Meg, c'est bizarre de se retrouver là ?

-Ah oui pourquoi ? insiste Yuma.

-Ben on se retrouve dans la même classe, explique Meg. Et je ne pensais pas me retrouver avec quelqu'un de la classe.

-C'est vrai, assure Yuma, mais moi ça m'a rassuré d'avoir une personne que je connais déjà.

-J'étais surprise que tu ne te sois pas présenter pour être délégué ? avoue Meg.

-Ah c'est que j'ai mon travail, affirme Yuma.

-Pourtant on a déjà la prime de l'assa...

 **Yuma coupe sa camarade dans ses paroles, deux élèves passaient par là, et personne**

 **ne devait savoir qui ils sont vraiment.**

-Désolé, chuchote-t-il enlevant sa main.

-Non ce n'est rien, rassure Meg.

 **Elle le détaille, son visage était tout rouge, mais ce n'est pas quand même à cause de ça.**

-Yuma-kun, insiste Meg. Tu ne serais pas malade.

-Non je vais bien, souffle Yuma.

 **Il a quelques plaintes de toux, elle touche son front écarlate. Elle fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas changé,**

 **il ment encore sur son état de santé.**

-Oui tu as attrapé un coup de froid, tente Meg. Allons rentrons !

 **Yuma la guide alors chez lui, mal à l'aise. Faire entrer une fille, dans son état,**

 **ce n'est pas digne d'une gentleman.**

 **Dès la porte ouverte, deux bambins courent vers l'ancien délégué.**

-Onii-san, dirent les deux en même temps.

-Doucement, implore Yuma. Maman est rentrée ?

-Maman dort pour le moment, souffle le plus jeune.

-Je vois, marmonne Yuma. Oh voici Meg Kataoka !

-Ta petite amie, se moque le plus vieux des petits.

-Amie, rectifie Yuma.

-Enchanté, salut Meg. J'ai raccompagné votre frère, il est malade.

 **Ils montent l'escalier, les deux petits veulent suivre mais une main maternelle les en empêchaient.**

 **En haut, Yuma s'est couché, Meg lui pose un drap sur le front.**

-Si tu restes couché, conseille Meg. Tu devrais revenir demain. Je vais y aller !

 **Elle lui pose un smack sur la joue, et redescend, en bas de l'escalier, elle trouve une dame. Elle semble épuisée, pourtant elle prenait le temps de s'occuper de ses trois garçons.**

-Madame Isogai, présente Meg. Je m'appelle Meg Kataoka. Votre fils est un peu malade

alors je l'ai raccompagné.

-Je sais, dévoile la maman, j'ai eu un rapport complet de ces deux petits diables. Une tasse de thé ?

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger madame, répond Meg.

-Non la compagnie me fait le plus grand bien, tente la mère.

-Si vous voulez, cède Meg.

-Quelles genres de relation avez-vous avec Yuma ? demande la mère.

-Nous sommes bons amis, avoue Meg.

-Vraiment, se moque Madame Isogai. Pourtant, vous semblez bien vous connaître.

-...

-Je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant mes plus jeunes, conte la maman. Mais vous faisiez partie de la classe d'épaves ? Enfin, celle des assassins ?

-Oui, assure Meg.

-Alors vous êtes liée à Yuma plus que cela, insiste la mère.

 **Elles parlent pendant un quart d'heure, Meg est bien surprise du caractère de la mère de son camarade de classe. Elle comprend de qui, Yuma tient son caractère.**

 **Meg rentre chez elle, se posant des tas de questions. Oui, l'année dernière les a tous rapprochés les uns des autres. Mais est-ce que c'est ce genre de complicité ? Elle se rappelle à cet époque, elle était souvent avec lui, affaires de délégué ou d'assassinat, du coup leur prof poulpe les a collés**

 **à son test de courage.**

" **De bons souvenirs quand même" avoue Meg. Sa soirée se termine assez vite, elle a dîné puis s'est mise au lit. Elle a prit un peu part à la discussion, oui, tous se parlaient sur une conversation de groupe, grâce à Ritsu. Contre-coup, elle peut lire toutes les conversations, à deux ou à plusieurs**

 **de n'importe qui.**

-Bonne nuit Meg, souhaite la mère de l'élève.

-Bonne nuit Maman, répond Meg.

 **Le lendemain, elle s'est préparée, sur le chemin, avant le bus, elle peut discuter avec certaines filles de la classe, presque toutes les filles prennent le même arrêt de bus. Elles ont beaucoup ris, et se sont échangées les derniers potins de leurs lycées respectifs.**

-Bouah, commente Rio Nakamura, si vous voyez les garçons de ma classe. Je t'envie presque Meg !

 **Entre filles, elles ont pris une nouvelle habitude de s'appeler par leurs prénoms**

 **au lieu de leurs noms de famille.**

-Pourquoi, pose Meg.

-Tu es dans la même classe que Isogai-kun, explique Rio, alors que nous, même si certains sont dans

la même école. Ils ne sont pas dans la même classe.

-On parle de moi, suggère Yuma en arrivant.

-Quand on parle de l'extraterrestre on en voit les antennes, plaisante Rio. On disait que toi et Meg avait eu de la chance d'être tombés dans la même classe.

-Oui c'est vrai, assure Yuma. D'ailleurs merci pour hier.

-C'est rien, affirme Meg. Au moins, tu n'es plus malade ?

-Non j'suis en pleine forme maintenant, lui confirme Yuma. Le bus arrive, à une prochaine les filles !

 **Ils se sont mis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le bus, Meg regardait ses pieds, ne sachant pas quoi dire :**

-Au faîte Kataoka-san, commence Yuma, j'aurais deux petites questions à te poser...

-Je t'écoutes, maintient Meg.

-Vu qu'on se connaît depuis assez longtemps maintenant, hésite Yuma. Je voulais savoir si ça ne dérangerait pas qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms à la place de nos noms de famille.

-C'est d'accord Iso...Yuma, approuve Meg. Et c'est quoi ton autre question ?

-Tu aimes le cosplay ? pose Yuma.

 **L'ancienne déléguée se sent rougir, lorsque Koro-sensei a dévoilé les photos, il y en a bien une**

 **où elle est déguisée, et Yuma s'en rappelle.**

-Oui j'aime le cosplay, avoue Meg presque honteuse. Pourquoi ?

-Un jour, propose Yuma, allons à cette nouvelle boutique ensemble. Enfin si tu en as envie.

-J'en serais ravie Yuma, confirme Meg.

 **Le garçon a sourit à son ancienne partenaire, si Hiroto Maehara, il lui dirait qu'il va trop doucement, mais l'ancien délégué, veut faire les choses en douceur.**

 **Le poulpe jaune les a soigneusement notés les couples qui se formeront. Et Meg et Yuma sont dans le début de liste.**


	3. Ryunosoke Chiba x Rinka Hayami

Rinka Hayami entre dans son lycée, a maintenant 18 ans, elle termine son année de terminale. Elle est l'une des seules personnes à avoir choisi ce lycée, juste après l'inoubliable année de troisième.

Au début, elle s'éloignait toujours des autres, à cause de tout ce qu'il lui est arrivée au collège. Mais avec un peu de courage et l'aide du manuel de vie de Koro-sensei dans lequel elle n'était qu'à la centième page sur un nombre incalculable de pages. Elle a prit assez confiance pour approcher les autres. Elle est franche, et n'hésite pas à dire les choses en face.

Avec le temps, elle s'est fait des amis parmi ses camarades de classe. La seule chose sur laquelle elle ment et qu'elle cache : son année de troisième où elle était meilleure snipeuse.

Elle sourit en repensant aux séances d'entraînement, et se sent nostalgique en se remémorant le visage de ses anciens compagnons, en particulier Ryunosuke Chiba, son homologue masculin de tir. Toutes les personnes de sa chère classe lui manquait.

-Pourquoi tu parais si triste, demande une autre fille.

-Oh pour rien, ment Rinka, excuse Yasashi-chan. Les autres arrivent.

Ainsi deux garçons ainsi que d'autres filles la saluent, ce n'est pas comme l'année précédente où on posait la question de comment on allait réussir à tuer le poulpe jaune !

-On fait une petite fête samedi, lui explique Rushy, tu viens ?

-Euh je te confirme ça demain, avoue Rinka.

Ainsi le samedi soir, elle se retrouve chez Rushy, la blonde a invité une bonne partie de sa classe ainsi que d'autres garçons comme son petit ami.

-Hayami-chan, présente Rushy, voici Goken, mon petit copain.

-Enchanté, fait Rinka. Moi, c'est Rinka Hayami.

-De même, assure le petit ami, dis Chiba-kun, viens te présenter toi aussi. Excuse-le,

mon pote est assez timide.

Rinka a un doute, il a bien dit "Chiba-kun", ce "Chiba-kun" là. Ses doutes se confirment quand il arrive. Il n'a pas changé, il a grandi mais il est facilement reconnaissable à sa frange lui tombant sur les yeux.

-C'est un plaisir de te revoir Hayami-san, affirme Ryunosuke.

-Tiens vous vous connaissez déjà, surprend Goken.

-Nous étions dans la même classe, il y a des années, explique Rinka un fin sourire aux lèvres.

En fin de soirée, Rinka et Ryunosuke se retrouvent à part, tout en buvant quelques gorgées, ils discutent librement des années qui viennent de s'écouler. Toujours en comparaison avec l'incomparable,

leur année de troisième.

-Je te jure, rie Rinka. J'ai eu peur de le tuer.

-Pourtant tu n'as jamais été bonne aux techniques à mains nues, taquine Ryunosoke.

-Toi non plus, réplique Rinka.

Voilà, elle a finit sa soirée, en compagnie d'un garçon qu'elle appréciait vraiment tout en étant naturelle. Très tard, Goken vient la voir, elle le sent, il est ivre, il attrape par la taille.

Elle déplace sa main mais il en profite pour lui saisir le poignet.

Ses lèvres touchent celles dans l'ancienne tueuse quand Rushy arrive pour voir son petit ami.

-Hayami-chan comment oses-tu ? crie Rushy.

-Attend, dit Rinka, c'est un malentendu, c'est lui qui est venu. IL est complètement ivre en plus.

-C'est ça à cause les autres, grogne Rushy. Allez casses toi espèce de sa**** !

Le lundi matin, en arrivant, elle trouve sa table remplie de tags, des mots vulgaires tracés en chaque coin. Personne ne vient la voir, pour lui expliquer; la saluer, à croire que tous se sont mis du côté de Rushy, sans même connaître sa version de l'histoire.

Elle ne pleure pas, elle a déjà, par le passé, vécue ce genre de choses.

Mais elle pleure, quand elle parle au téléphone avec Ryunosoke. Il l'a apprit de la part du meilleur ami de Goken, et la tout de suite appelée, oui ils ont toutes et tous le numéro de chacun grâce à Ristu, leur amie virtuelle.

En résumé, tout le monde croit que c'est une Meinu (femme de peu vertu "merci" à mon dernier prof de français de cette traduction de p***) qui prend les mecs des autres juste pour défaire des couples.

Voilà, une semaine que l'accident de la table est passé. Malgré l'aide de Ryunosoke et ses paroles avec lui, elle n'y arrive pas, elle veut disparaître de ce monde.

Mais elle ne peut quitter ce monde comme-ça, alors elle envoie un dernier message vocal à Ryonosoke, avant de se diriger vers une vieille usine abandonnée.

De son côté, le garçon a un mauvais pressentiment, il le sent Rinka est au bord du gouffre, et elle est prête à s'y jeter.

Nerveux, il tape sa messagerie de son téléphone. Impatient et rassuré, il remarque le message vocal de Rinka, mais ce n'est qu'un simple adieu qu'elle lui a envoyé.

Il détale les dernières rues jusqu'au lycée de la rouquine en courant. Il s'inquiète de plus en plus,

qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire comme bêtises celle-là.

Il arrive devant le lycée d'Hayami-san et maintenant, il repère le groupe d'amies de Rinka, et parmi les personnes qui les attendaient se trouve Goken. Il dépasse les filles, qui lui crient dessus et

prend le blond par le col.

-Où est Hayami-san, insiste Ryunosuke en attrapantGoken.

-J'en sais rien moi, râle le blond. Lâche moi Chiba-kun !

-Dis-moi où elle est, reprend Chiba-kun. Ou je te tue !

Il le sait, lorsqu'il parle du tuer, il peut être sérieux, à cause de son année de troisième.

Son interlocuteur prit peur, et lui indique le dernier endroit où il l'a vue.

Sa course folle, se termine quand il la trouve, dans un vieil entrepôt. Son ancien pistolet contre Koro-sensai, est pointée vers elle. Il s'inquiétait vraiment, elle tire bien et pour avoir cette arme,

elle devait avoir de vraies munitions chargées.

-Arrête Hayami-san, ordonne Ryunosuke.

-Tu ne comprends pas, hurle Rinka. Tu ne vois pas la manière dont les autres me traitent !

-Ce sont des imbéciles, contredit Ryunosuke. Ils ne savent rien de toi !

-Ah bon et toi, tu crois que tu me connais mieux, réplique Rinka.

-Tu étais la meilleure snipeur de notre classe, affirme Ryunosuke. Tu adores les animaux, et tu es froide avec tout le monde. Tu t'es faite trahir pas des filles de ton ancienne classe et tu as atterri en classe E. Tu es arrivée avant moi. Tu ne veux pas te re-faire avoir alors tu t'éloignes des autres !

Il continue à avancer vers elle, à son niveau, il la rapproche de lui, en entourant ses épaules des bras. Sa tête sur son épaule, il lui chuchote : "Et par-dessus tout, tu es la fille que j'aime, Rinka." Sa déclaration résonne dans les oreilles de son ancienne camarade de classe, le pistolet tombe par terre et le chargement s'éparpille sur le plancher.

-Ryunosuke, murmure Rinka. Merci, vraiment merci d'être encore là.

Il lui pose un minuscule bisou sur le front et l'escorte jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ouvre le portail, elle attrape vive par le col de sa chemise et l'embrasse :

-Ça c'est ma réponse pour tout à l'heure, souligne-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-J'essaierai de venir te voir demain, promit Ryunosuke en s'éloignant.

Le lendemain soir, elle reste à l'abri de bus, Ryu comme elle le surnommait dans sa tête a put se libérer et faire un bout de chemin avec elle. Mais Rushy est là, elle rit, et sort une de ses vacheries habituelles.

-Alors ton homme du jour est en retard, se moque-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi Rinka, dit Ryunosuke en arrivant, je suis à la bourre.

-Rushy, voici Ryunosuke Chiba, présente Rinka. C'est mon petit copain, le seul.

La jeune blonde ne dit rien, bien choquée que cette fille a vraiment un petit ami. Plus loin, Rinka et Ryunosoke font parapluie commun, le Chiba ayant oublié le sien.

-Je suis "ton" petit copain maintenant, rie Ryunosuke.

-Urusei, marmonne Rinka. Merci quand même, tu es arrivé au bon moment.

-De rien, incite Ryunosuke.

Ils se sourirent, oui, les élèves de la classe des épaves, restent inséparables au cours des années qui suivent.


	4. Itona horibe x Mirai (OOC)

Mirai Night (oui nom débile no time !) déambule dans Tokyo, la capitale l'a toujours un peu effrayée, elle a toujours été dans son village natal, à un bon kilomètre de la capitale.

Mais avec ses études, elle est obligée de monter au centre du Japon, pour étudier. Aujourd'hui, elle cherche le magasin téléphonique qui lui a conseillé une de ses amies.

Son téléphone est tombé en panne, alors que son lecteur de musique faisait défier les musiques au seins de ses oreilles.

Quand elle arrive à l'intérieur du bâtiment de téléphone, elle entend la cloche, la porte s'ouvre sur un garçon du même âge qu'elle.

-Bienvenue, accueille le garçon, je peux vous aider ?

-Euh oui, hésite Mirai.

De près, il est assez mignon, elle adore ses yeux dorés, ses cheveux blancs d'oeufs.

-Alors, insiste l'homme.

-Désolé, s'excuse Mirai. Enfaite, j'écoutais ma musique quand il s'est arrêté, j'ai essayé de le redémarrer mais il ne s'est pas rallumé.

Elle lui a tendu son cellulaire, elle sentit ses mains brûlantes à cause de son travail.

-Je devrais pouvoir réparer ça, lui assure le garçon. Je peux avoir votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?

-Mirai Night, répond la jeune étudiante. Et je pourrais venir le chercher quand ?

-On est mercredi, compte le jeune homme, samedi cela devrait être bon.

-Et bien au revoir, conclut Mirai.

Elle se sent perturbée par le garçon, quelque chose en lui fait qu'il est complètement différent des autres garçons.

Même ses amies la trouvent dans la lune en ce moment. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le même vendeur le samedi.

C'est une fois dans sa chambre universitaire, qu'elle peut allumer son téléphone.

Elle passe toutes les applications, en ouvre certaines, elle tombe sur son lecteur de musique.

Tout passe bien, ils font vraiment du bon boulot là-bas. Puis elle trouve une application qu'elle n'a jamais installé sur son cellulaire.

-Ohayo, salue la voix. Mais qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue ?

-Un nouveau jeu de téléphone ? pose Mirai.

-Alerte, s'alarme l'application. Désolé j'éteins votre téléphone !

L'écran devient noir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il se rallume deux minutes plus tard, avec un appel entrant.

-Allo, hésite-t-elle.

-Allo, répond la voix, je suis le garçon qui a pris votre téléphone, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-Euh oui, rassure Mirai. Humm..

-Itona Horibe, si c'est que vous cherchez, s'amuse le garçon, je ne vous ai pas donné mon prénom quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Chose que nous devons refaire ?

-Ah bon, s'étonne la jeune fille.

-Oui, s'explique Itona, j'ai par accident, installé une application qui ne doit être en aucun cas sur votre téléphone. Ecoutez-moi bien, vous ne devez en aucun essayer de la désinstaller, à la main ou par ordinateur, et surtout n'ouvrez plus l'application.

-Vous savez je travaille dans la création d'applications, avoue Mirai fière, ce serait pour moi, un jeu d'enfant d'enlever cette appli.

-Cette appli est bien plus complexe que ce vous pensez, tente Itona. Je m'occuperai de l'enlever moi-même, venez samedi au magasin.

-Mais attendez, commence Mirai.

La conversation s'est coupée, étrange, quel genre d'appli c'est, pour qu'il l'appelle et qui lui demande de ne pas y toucher.

-Désolé, s'excuse la voix de l'appli, mais Itona m'a ordonnée de ne rien vous révéler. Il dit qu'il fallait mieux pour votre propre sécurité.

-D'accord, cède Mirai.

Elle branche son téléphone à son ordinateur, il lui a interdit de toucher à l'appli à la main et à l'ordi mais de remettre toute la musique que la réinstallation a enlevé.

Le week-end arrive, quand elle revient une fois de plus à ce magasin, il est déjà là.

-Par ici, dit-il.

-Merci, chuchote Mirai passant la porte.

-Itona, marmonne un homme, il ne faut pas faire les clients ici !

-Papa ! Je t'ai expliqué hier, rappelle l'enfant.

-Oh, souffle le père. Bon bah je vais à l'entrée.

Le père a quitté les "coulisses" du magasin. Mirai observe l'endroit, c'est rare d'entrer dans les bas-fond de la construction d'un téléphone.

Branchant son téléphone à un ordinateur portable, Itona tape sur les touches.

-Vous n'avez fait aucune manipe, demande Itona.

-Aucune, ment Mirai.

-Parfait, souligne, j'entre le code, et voilà, l'appli est enlevée.

-Merci, bafouille Mirai. Mais..

-N'en parlez à personne, coupe Itona, et pas la peine de vérifier sur les réseaux ou autres ce genre d'applis existe que sur quelques téléphones, bien précis.

-Mais quel genre d'appli c'est, pose Mirai. J'ai jamais vu une appli pareille, elle améliore les qualités d'un téléphone, et toutes les applications changent.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, dit Itona. Au revoir.

Elle est sortie, Itona est resté seul dans l'atelier, son écran s'allume sur l'appli en question :

-Tu as entendu tous les compliments qu'elle m'a fait, s'exclame l'appli.

-Ritsu, tente Itona.

-J'ai le droit d'être heureuse, fait l'appli, Koro-sensei a tout fait pour.

Il y a une pointe de nostalgie, c'est souvent la même chose quand il parle du poulpe qui a été leur professeur.

Comme demandé, Mirai tente d'oublier cette foutu application et ce gars qui l'interroge beaucoup. C'est dingue, il a un truc qui fait qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

Mais les choses ne sont pas si faciles….

De retour, chez elle, elle lance un "J'suis rentrée" auquel répond l'écho de sa propre voix. Voilà pourquoi vivre seule pour elle, ce n'est vraiment un luxe.

Allumant son ordinateur, cherchant un ancien fichier d'application, elle tombe sur un dossier au format zip, curieuse, elle le décompresse.

Ce sont des centaines de documents tapés au clavier, étrange, elle n'a pu écrire autant..

Elle en ouvrit au hasard, c'est une enregistrement d'une messagerie de téléphone, elle lit un morceau, une discussion à plusieurs sans aucun doute.

Mais leur sujet de discussion est indéchiffrable, un sauvetage ou un meurtre ? Tuer ou sauver une personne ?

Son coeur se soulève dans sa poitrine quand elle lit le prénom d'Itona, ce garçon qu'elle devait oublier, revient dès que les choses commencent à aller mieux pour elle.

Son téléphone sonne, la surprenant, un numéro inconnu, elle appuie sur la touche rouge.

-C'est pas jojo de raccrocher, se plaint une voix.

Elle tombe à la renverse, la jeune fille qui a vécu quelques jours dans son cellulaire se trouve à présent sur l'ordinateur. L'écran se coupe en deux, faisant apparaître Itona.

A croire que les dieux, lui en veulent pour quelque chose.

-Je pensais que vous n'aviez fait aucune manipulations, gronde Itona.

-Vous avez su, s'étonne Mirai.

-Il ne faut pas me sous estimer, rit l'application. Je suis plus qu'une simple application de téléphone.

-Ristu, grogne Itona. Sur quoi, êtes-vous tombée ?

-Des fichiers, avoue finalement Mirai. Fichiers écrits…

-Nos anciennes discussion, comprend Itona. Vous devez les supprimer, personne ne doit les voir !

-Pourquoi autant de mystères, siffle Mirai, à croire que vous cachez quelque chose d'important. J'ai lu une grande partie de ces écrits, et j'ai très vite compris que c'était une discussion de classe, que votre prof est quelque chose pas quelqu'un. J'avoue avoir un doute si vous deviez le sauver ou le tuer !

-Ne prenez l'assassinat d'une personne à la légère, demande Itona.

-Un assassinat, répète Mirai. Alors vous êtes des tueurs...C'est pas commun pour des adolescents d'à peine quinze ans, enfin à l'époque de ce mystérieux professeur "poulpe".

-Elle en sait beaucoup, complimente Ritsu fière.

-Bien trop, marmonne Itona. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix : je vais en parler au ministère de la Défense qui devrait être dans la mesure de vous retirer vos souvenirs à propos de ceci. Mais avant cela, Ritsu supprime les fichiers.

-Tu es une intelligence artificielle c'est ça, remarque Mirai. Tu es sacrément émotive !

-Merci beaucoup, bafouille Ritsu. J'ai été faite comme ça.

Son écran se met en démarrage, c'est étrange, comme si une classe de quasiment trente personnes pouvaient être des assassins. Elle tremble quand elle se rappelle qu'elle va revoir Itona mais aussi que le Ministère de la défense Japonaise va venir ici dans son petit appartement…

Bon pour lui enlever une partie de sa mémoire...Elle frotte sa tignasse violette, ah non il était hors de question qu'on manipule sa mémoire comme ca.

Elle a bien compris qu'on peut trouver Ritsu n'importe où sur le web, cachée pour aider tout le monde malgré ses petits préférences.

Mirai choisit un jeu difficile et rameur, testant trois fois l'appli et notant une amélioration à la quatrième. "Apparemment, tu es venue me voir" se félicite Mirai.

À présent l'intelligence artificielle est devenue son adversaire de jeu.

Elle tapait des messages vers l'ordinateur ce qui a pour conséquences de mettre l'android en bug. De l'autre côté, son disque interne récupère tout ce dont elle a besoin pour qu'après son effacement de mémoire, elle retrouve tout.

Son dernier message est "il est tard, et j'ai un visite très importante demain ;)".

Les agents du Ministère et Itona sont arrivés tard dans la matinée, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas cours.

-Mademoiselle Mirai Night, demande un homme.

-Oui c'est moi, murmure Mirai. J'espère que c'est pas trop douloureux comme traitement.

La plaisanterie n'a pas vraiment eu l'effet souhaité. Elle leur a proposés de s'asseoir.

Plus tard, quand le traitement d'amnésie a fait effet, elle se sent épuisée et s'est endormie sur le pouf, où elle s'est assise.

Une fois réveillée, elle s'étire comme un chat, mais qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette sieste.

Elle se dirige vers son pc, et trouve le post-it qu'elle a posé avant son sommeil.

-Ecoutes la dernière musique sur ton ordinateur avec tes écouteurs, lit-elle.

Elle lève un sourcil, ce n'est pas son genre de laisser ce genre de mémo.

Elle s'exécute quand même et tout lui revient : son téléphone, le vendeur, le ministère. Et surtout une indication GPS, c'est un endroit dont Itona et ses amis ont souvent parlé dans leur discussion recopié sur son ordinateur.

Elle a très envie d'aller voir ce que c'est que cet endroit, il est encore assez tôt pour s'y rendre.

Elle traverse la ville pour se retrouver devant un collège fermé pour la nuit. Mais son cellulaire lui dit de prendre une route montante vers une forêt.

Après un long exercice de grimpette, elle se retrouve devant un bâtiment moins moderne que l'autre en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, surprend quelqu'un.

-Itona, nomme Mirai.

-C'est privé ici, assure Itona.

-Je n'ai vu aucun panneau, réplique Mirai.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû en poser un, souffle Itona. Tu as donc retrouvé la mémoire.

-Oui, confirme Mirai fière. Seule.

Itona se gratte la tête, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, Koro-sensei lui a toujours dit de faire confiance aux autres. Mais le poulpe parlait de ses camarades, non d'inconnus.

-Tu n'as pas être ici, fait-il finalement.

-Je sais, sourit Mirai. Il y a quelque chose, ici, que personne ne doit connaître.

-Alors pourquoi être venue ? insiste Itona.

-Je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître, dévoile Mirai.

-Apprendre à me connaître, hésite Itona. Pourquoi faire ?

-Il y a quelque chose en toi de différent, explique Mirai rouge. En toi, et en tes amis.

Il décide de marcher un peu vers l'entrée, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lâcher un "Suis-moi" presque inaudible.

Elle le rejoint, fière, il lui montre leur ancienne salle de classe où quelques balles trainent sur le tableau, les photos accrochées après la mort du poulpe, la salle de chimie, et celle des professeurs.

-Cette salle est la dernière, avoue Itona en ouvrant.

La porte claque, Mirai découvre du matériel pour le sport normal. Mais caché derrière, on peut trouver des pistolets à air comprimé, des couteaux d'une couleurs vertes.

-Elles sont inoffensives sur les hommes, dévoile Itona.

-Je vois, bégaye Mirai.

-Alors, demande Itona. Et tu veux toujours apprendre à me connaître.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Mirai.

Son sourire rassure Itona, c'est une bonne personne. Ses mains se referment sur son torse, parfois ses sens sont un peu engourdis. Alors il oublie d'esquiver.

Par contre, il y a une phrase qu'il n'oubliera jamais, une phrase qu'il a trouvé dans son manuel de vie.

"Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui malgré, ton passé t'acceptera comme cela. Cette personne, protège la." Il a ensuite indiqué de nombreuses méthodes pour la vie en couple qu'il a très vite lu.

-Vous avez peut-être raison Koro-sensei, chuchote Itona.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, pose Mirai.

-Non rien, ment Itona.


	5. Hiroto Maehara x Hinata Ochako

**Hinata Okano est une jeune gymnaste de 18 ans, aujourd'hui elle s'entraîne avec ses amies, pour la grande compétition de dimanche.**

 **Elles sont presque toutes là, la seule manquante, c'est Ému Vanilla. La jeune femme arrive enfin, elle est escortée par un homme qu'Hinata connaît bien.**

-Les filles je vous présente Hiroto Maehara, présente Ému.

 **Toutes les filles,l'ont salué, quelques rougeurs aux joues. Le jeune homme semble au goût de beaucoup d'entre elles.**

-Il y a longtemps que nous nous sommes vus, avoue Hiroto vers Hinata.

-Ça alors, s'exclame Ému, vous vous connaissez !

-Nous sommes d'anciens camarades de classe, explique Hinata.

-Merveilleuse année,ajoute Hiroto.

 **Elle le sait, Hiroto fait allusion à la troisième et à Koro-sensei, mais elle ne fait toujours comme s'ils étaient simplement anciens camarades sans rien de plus.**

-Je vais y aller, assure Hiroto, j'ai un shooting dans une heure.

 **Ainsi le blond est partit, ce qui a rassuré la brune.**

-Est-ce votre petit ami, demande l'une des gymnastes.

-Non, un ami, affirme Ému. Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre d'hommes.

 **Alors Emu-chan, ne fait pas partie de ses fidèles conquêtes, marrant.**

 **Elle s'est changée, et s'est couverte avant d'ouvrir la porte du vestiaire.**

 **Ses yeux se sont posés sur une homme, Maehara-kun est à la sortie, préoccupé par quelque chose.**

-Emu-chan arrive, rassure Hinata.

-Ce n'est pas elle que je viens voir, prévient Hiroto. Mais toi.

-Ah...

-Pourquoi tu étais si froide tout à heure, interroge Hiroto. Il y a bien un an qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

 **La dernière fois, ils étaient au bâtiment de classe E, pour le nettoyage annuel. Elle et Hiroto ne sont pas vus après. En réalité, ils ne se voient presque jamais en dehors du nettoyage annuel. À part les couples qui se forment pendant les années qui passent, sinon ils donnent des nouvelles par message**

-Elles se seraient doutées d'un truc, ment Hinata.

-Je vois, marmonne Hiroto.

-Tu, hésite Hinata. Tu voulais me voir juste pour ça.

-Ah euh oui, bafouille Hiroto. À la prochaine alors.

-Attends, bégaye Hinata. Un jour, allons refaire un karaoké tous les deux.

Tu sais histoire de se changer les idées.

 **Il lui donne une vague réponse, elle doute bien qu'il lui redonne des nouvelles. Pourtant, le soir même elle reçoit un message d'Hiroto : Tu es dispo quand ?**

 **Elle répondit "Samedi et toi ? ()", il lui donne l'heure à laquelle, il se retrouveront. Affolée, par tout ça, Hinata Okano lance "l'alerte bleue". L'alerte bleue, c'est le nom de code pour se dire entre filles : J'ai rencard avec un mec ! Ainsi toutes les filles sont présentes sur une conversation groupée de téléphone :**

Rio Nakamura : Par qui ?

Hinata Okano : Cool Rio, tu es co, je vais avoir besoin de vous toutes ! */*

 **Rio Nakamura est la grande voyageuse de leur classe, en ce moment, elle stagne en Angleterre, histoire de travailler un peu..Elles reprennent leur conversation virtuelle :**

Meg Kataoka : Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Hinata Okano : Vous n'allez pas me croire, invitée par ce coureur de jupons !

Kaede Kayano : Maehara-kun O.O

Hinata Okano : A qui pensais-tu d'autre

Rio Nakamura : Je suis fière de toi

Hinata Okano : Merci Mais j'ai la trouille ! A chaque fois qu'on se voit, ça part en vric !

Meg Kataoka : On sait...Vous allez où ?

Hinata Okano : Faire un karaoké, et peut-être manger un truc...

Hinano Kurahashi : C'est parfait, tu peux mettre une robe alors ! Je suis sûre que tu vas lui plaire comme cela.

Hinata Okano : Je ne suis pas super à l'aise robe !

Kirara Hazawa : Tu as quand même réussi à lui balancer tes pieds en pleine face !

Hinata Okano : C'était en troisième */*

 **Le grand jour, elle a suivi les conseils de ses amis, elle porte bien une chemise blanche et violette sans manches, un jupe mauve foncée, elle a fait bataille avec Meg, pour garder ses baskets noirs au pieds, et non mettre ses affreux talons.**

 **Quand elle le rencontre, elle est un peu déçue, d'être la seule à avoir fait un effort. C'est un rendez-vous comme les autres pour lui, car il porte juste un jean délavé, un t-shirt blanc avec un pull noir au dessus.**

-Salut, fait-il, tu t'es mise sur ton trente et un.

-Pas comme certains, reproche presque Hinata.

-'Xcuse, avoue Hiroto, c'est que j'ai un Shooting, juste après, alors j'ai mis des trucs simples à enlever.

-Je vois, marmonne Hinata.

-D'ailleurs, dévoile Hiroto, j'aurais dû me mettre beau moi aussi, pour escorter une si jolie jeune femme.

-Bon, bégaye Hinata, on va le faire ce karaoké...

 **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la pauvre gymnaste sent son coeur battre, elle sent qu'il va lâcher. Ils arrivent au karaoké, c'est le même que lors de la troisième mais sans la St-Valentin après.**

 **Ils ont chanté pendant plus d'une heure, Hiroto a gardé la même habitude de s'accorder sur les chansons qu'Hinata aime chanter, son côté Playboy d'après elle.**

 **Ils sont sortis hors du karaoké, Hiroto souhaitant inviter Hinata à boire quelque chose, ils se promènent dans la ville, leur course est arrêtée par deux jeunes femmes :**

-Maehara-kun, crie l'une d'elles. Ca fait longtemps !

-Oh Orenji-san et Val-san, désigne Hiroto, pas tant que ça.

-Moi tu m'as manqué, minaude Orenji-san.

-Heureux de le savoir, assure Hiroto, voici Hinata Okano-san, une amie.

 **Les deux jeunes femmes ont visé l'ancienne tueuse d'un mauvais regard, détaillant la brune. Cette dernière les regardait d'un œil meurtrier, si bien, que les deux camarades d'Hiroto**

 **se sont stoppées dans leur observation.**

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, ment Hinata. Je suis, moi aussi, une ancienne camarade de classe de Maehara-kun.

-Maehara-kun, commence Val-san, nous allons faire un karaoké avec des amis, voulez-vous venir ?

-C'est que nous venons d'en faire un, réplique Hinata, à l'instant.

-Maehara-kun, susurre Orenjin-san, viens avec nous ! Je payerai pour toi !

-Mais tu as un shooting dans pas longtemps non, insiste Hinata. Tu vas être en retard...

 **La minute passe très vite, Hiroto a finalement accepté, laissant la brune derrière lui, celle-ci restait en plein milieu de la rue avant d'hurler à son ami :**

-Maehara !

 **En se retournant, il prit le coup de pied d'Hinata près de sa gorge, il connaît ses assauts par coeur, elle lui veut, il vient de merder leur rencard, encore une fois..**

 **La gymnaste est repartie en pleurant, elle a ensuite tout expliqué à ses amies, ce qui donne une discussion très animée le soir :**

Meg Kataoka : NON mais Maehara ça ne va pas de FAIRE CA !

Yuma Isogai : Calme toi Meg...

Hinano Kurahashi : Non, elle a raison, comment il a osé faire ça.

Hiroto Maehara : Ecoutez les filles, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler là !

 **Avant d'éteindre son portable, il reçoit un dernier message ; "Viens donc nous voir au match de demain !". C'est Vanilla-san, la consoeur gymnaste d'Hinata, il hésite avant d'accepter au moins, il pourra peut-être discuter avec elle.**

 **Le dimanche après-midi, Hinata a le coeur encore serré mais elle est prête, elle doit vraiment tout donner, aujourd'hui. Mais, lui, arrive sans qu'elle soit au courante de sa visite.**

-Il vient nous encourager, précise Vanilla-san.

" **Calme toi" se conseille Hinata. Elle est forte, elle le sait, elle le doit en tout cas.**

 **Leur défi s'est bien passé, satisfaites par leur travail, les sportives repartent de la salle le cœur léger.**

-Vanilla-san, prévient une des filles. Maehara-kun est là.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il vient voir, assure Vanilla-san. Courage à toi.

 **Elle se dirige vers lui, la tête haute mais le corps qui pourrait lâcher à chaque minute.**

-Salut, fait Hinata.

-Salut, continue Hiroto, il faut qu'on parle, je pense.

-Pourquoi, ment Hinata, tout va bien...

-Alors pourquoi m'ignores tu, insiste Hiroto. Tu ne m'a même pas dit bonjour, tout à l'heure.

 **La brune s'énerve encore, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il insiste à chaque fois ?!**

-Parce que tout est si difficile avec toi, crie Hinata. Lorsque je suis avec toi, je ne sais pas si tu joues au Playboy ou si tu es sincère avec moi. Tu es mannequin, des rendez-vous galants tu dois en avoir souvent...

-Je ne jouais pas au Playboy ce jour-là, assure Hiroto, j'étais vraiment content de

passer un moment avec toi.

-Ben tu ne le montrais pas, réplique Hinata.

-Parce que c'est mieux pour nous deux, reprend Hiroto. Je ne voulais pas... être juste un ancien camarade pour toi.

-Tu es mon ami Maehara-kun, rassure Hinata. On a beaucoup partagé ensemble !

-Qu'un ami ? insiste Hiroto.

-Ben oui, hésite Hinata toute rouge, que veux-tu que nous soyons ?

-Beaucoup plus, lui chuchote Hiroto.

 **Hinata se sentit vaciller, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui disait le blond.**

 **Non, il a un truc derrière la tête.**

-Je voudrais que nous soyons plus que des amis, retente Hiroto. Je sais que

ça paraît insensé, mais je t'aime.

-Tu trouves ça ridicule d'être tombé amoureux d'une fille comme moi, pleure Hinata.

" **Je m'y suis encore mal pris" râle Hiroto dans sa tête. Il est gêné, il ne veut pas la faire pleurer, juste lui faire comprendre ses sentiments.**

-Non c'est insensé qu'un idiot comme moi, annonce Hiroto, ne se soit pas rendu compte

avant de se qu'il ressentait.

-Je suis idiote, marmonne Hinata.

 **Sa tête s'est cachée dans la chemise du blond, ses deux mains agrippent le vêtement comme une bouée de sauvetage.**

" **Plus de conneries" implore Hiroto. Il se sépare un peu d'elle, juste pour voir son visage.**

 **Ses yeux violets sont rouges à cause de ses larmes, relevant son menton doucement, il se décide enfin à l'embrasser. Quand il s'éloigne d'elle, pour voir sa réaction, il se prend une claque sur la joue,**

 **pas très forte mais corsée quand même.**

-Baka, crie Hinata, tu ne pouvais pas faire ça dès le début ! Tu ne crois que ça aurait arrangé tout le monde.

-Désolé, marmonne Hiroto.

 **Il se rappelle les mots de Yuma : Fais attention,cette fille est violente.**

 **Allons, il va falloir faire avec. Le soir-même, ils ont annoncé qu'ils sont ensemble, ainsi grâce à la conversation de classe :**

Nagisa Shiota : Félicitations !

Taiga Okajima : Joli coup !

Yuma Isogai : Enfin mec, il était temps !

Hiroto Maehara : Merci les gars !

 **Ainsi, Hinata se pose chez elle, répondant aux messages qui lui envoie les filles sur sa nouvelle relation.**


	6. Koki Mimura x Yuzuki Fuwa

-Ah Mimura-san je vous cherchais, lâche une voix de femme. Auriez-vous une minute ?

Koki Mimura est un jeune journaliste dont la carrière commence tout juste à décoller au sein du jour auquel il travaille. Le journal "Le petit Tokyo" devance à présent beaucoup d'autres journaux de la capitale japonaise.

C'est surtout grâce à sa directrice, Mademoiselle Ringo tenant d'une main de fer son entreprise.

-Je suis à vous, assure Koki imprimant sa feuille.

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'édition le poulpe jaune, commence la directrice.

-Vaguement, hésite Koki.

Plus que vague même, cette maison d'édition de manga est tenu par Yuzuki Fuwa, jeune femme de son âge, et grande fan de manga. La nouvelle éditrice est son ancienne camarade de troisième et de lycée, comme ils ont choisi le même établissement supérieur sous le tentacule de Koro-sensei.

Ils entretiennent une relation simple, sans ambiguité pas comme certains garçons qu'il connaît. Le bruit de l'imprimante le sort de ses pensés.

-Donc, termine sa patronne, vous pouvez aller là-bas ? Vous êtes le seul disponible.

-D'accord, rassure Koki, j'irais voir mademoiselle Fuwa.

-Vous me surprenez à chaque fois, sourit mademoiselle Ringo. J'ai cru que vous n'aviez pas écouté.

Il sourit, non, il n'a rien écouté mais il sait très bien comment marche sa chef, si il parle de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a une possibilité de faire un article à son propos.

Il avait rendez-vous le lendemain, sûrement un collègue qui a annulé à la dernière minute, ça arrive souvent en ce milieu d'année, où tout le monde veut ses vacances.

La nouvelle maison d'édition se nid sur deux étages d'un bâtiment assez moderne avec de grandes vitres et des balcons qui parcourent la quasi-totalité du mur.

-Bonjour, salue Koki, je suis Koki Mimura, journaliste, je viens interviewer mademoiselle Fuwa.

-Elle se trouve au second étage, lui avoue l'accueil. Vous pouvez monter.

Elle lui ouvre, il grimpe les escaliers, moins sûr de lui, sur le coup. Il ne s'est jamais retrouvé seul avec une fille de son ancienne classe et pas très souvent seul avec une fille en général.

-Bonjour, hésite-t-il en entrant.

-C'est bien ce que m'a dit la directrice du "Petit Tokyo", assure Yuzuku Fuwa. Ca faisait longtemps Mimura-kun !

-Pas si longtemps, rassure Koki, quoi un mois.

La jeune femme boude quelques instants, pour elle, il est normal d'être heureux de se revoir même si on s'est déjà vus, il y a un mois.

Reprenant son boulot, elle l'invite à s'installer sur une chaise, alors qu'elle s'asseoit sur son fauteuil.

-Très bien, commence Koki. Beaucoup de personnes souhaitent savoir de qui vous tenez votre inspiration ?

-Des éditions français, assure Yuzuki, en particulier _Glénat_ qui édite beaucoup de manga de différents types.

-Editions français, note Koki, pourquoi ?

-Parce que la culture manga/animé s'est beaucoup posée en France, explique Yuzuki. Notre concept change de l'habituel mais reste familier aux autres. En particulier aux français, second acheteurs de manga après nous.

-Je vois, acquiesce Koki, pensiez-vous un jour, avoir le succès naissant que vous avez aujourd'hui ?

-Comme tout le monde, assure Yuzuki, on a tous voulu un jour, être glorifié de nos efforts que ce soit en école ou dans le monde du travail.

Il sourit en écrivant, pendant un court instant, il croyait entendre leur professeur Koro-sensei. Ce qui lui fait penser à une question dont sa patronne veut absolument la réponse.

-Une dernière question, dit-il, pourquoi le "Poulpe jaune".

Elle se lève et sort deux gros classeurs sur bureau, Koki surpris, se laisse reculer sur son fauteuil. Puis, elle lui tend une feuille, froissée, elle semblait être là depuis longtemps. Même si le dessin est abîmé on reconnaît les traits d'un poulpe jaune, habillée d'une robe noire orangée. Un dessin parfait de leur ex-professeur.

-Comme tout le monde, fait Yuzuki, je tenais beaucoup à lui. Un soir il m'a aidée pour une rédaction. J'étais si déconcentrée que j'ai commencé à le dessiner. Mécontent, il a repassé sur mes traits.

-Je vois, souffle Koki. On va dire que tu avais toi-même un manga en tête, qu'un certains poulpe y était, mais tu t'es trompée dans les couleurs.

-Mais si tu écris ça, hésite Yuzuki. Tu vas m'obliger à faire un manga. Tu te rends compte du boulot.

-Oh tu en es capable, commence Koki.

-Mouais, marmonne l'éditrice.

-Bon en parlant de boulot, termine Koki, je vais y aller. Un article ça se fait pas tout seul. A une prochaine fois.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir, murmure Yuzuki.

-Pardon, insiste Koki pas à l'aise.

-Ben oui, hésite Yuzuki, vu qu'à cause de toi, je dois faire tout un manga ! Tu vas m'aider à le faire !

Il sourit, et prend les escaliers. Encore une fois, il avait une bonne raison de venir. Enfin ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.


	7. Taiga Okajima x Hinano Kurahashi

Je m'appelle Hinano Kurahashi, j'ai 20 ans et je suis guide animalier pour enfants. Avant je faisais partie des cancres de la classe E, sous la tutelle de Karasuma-san, nous devions assassiner notre prof : Koro-sensei.

Il est mort, un jour avant, notre remise de diplôme. On aurait tous voulu qu'il soit là mais c'était l'ordre des choses.

J'aimais tellement cet endroit et notre prof, que je travaille dans la montagne où l'édifice de l'école restait là, je trouve que c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'acheter cette montagne.

Aujourd'hui, je reçois une dizaine d'enfants, une jeune maman emmène son fils et ses amis faire une balade pour son anniversaire. La bonne femme arrive les enfants suivent derrière elle.

-Mademoiselle Kurahashi, demande la dame.

-Enchanté, je la salue, madame Raichi.

-Voici mon fils Masao, explique la mère, leur maîtresse leur a parlé des animaux de la forêt et de la montagne, depuis il veut en voir en vrai.

-Je vois c'est très bien ça, je souris au petit.

-Et voici Okajima-san, continue-t-elle, j'aimerais qu'il prenne des photos des enfants pour moi et les parents.

J'étais très surprise de voir ce pervers ici, il y a bien deux ans que nous nous sommes vus.

Je le salue professionnellement, en lui serrant la main.

La mère a embrassé son fils avant de repartir à sa voiture.

-Avant que nous partions, je commence, je vais vous exposer quelques règles de sécurité. On ne s'éloigne pas, on ne évite de trop s'approcher et toucher les animaux. Et faites attention près de la rivière, elle est à fort courant.

Plus tard, Okajima-kun s'est approché de moi. En troisième, on était d'à peu près la même taille, mais maintenant qu'ils ont tous grandi hormis Nagisa-kun, il me dépasse d'une bonne tête.

-Cela fait longtemps Kurahashi-san, avoue-t-il enfin.

-Je n'aurais pas cru te croiser ici enfin si mais pas en plein boulot, j'explique.

-Règle numéro je ne sais plus combien du livre "Régle de vie par Koro-sensei" : accepter tout boulot en rapport avec votre travail et bien payé.

-Je l'avais oubliée celle là, je dévoile rieuse. Y'en a tellement que je n'ai même pas encore fini de lire. Et de regarder toutes les photos.

-Moi non plus c'est interminable, remarque Taiga.

Nous avons eu une pointe de nostalgie, parler de notre ancien prof, notre ancienne vie en plein milieu de cette forêt dans laquelle nous avons passé une année à explorer, c'était à se rappeler toute cette aventure.

Heureusement, les enfants étaient là pour nous divertir. Ils gambadent dans tous les sens autour de nous, à leur âge, la curiosité a du bon. Ils posent plein de questions et demandent le double de photos accordés.

-Ça donne presque envie d'en avoir, je souffle.

-Je suis à ta disposition, plaisante Okajima-kun.

-Sois un peu adulte, je rouspète.

-Quoi tu as déjà quelqu'un, taquine Okajima-kun.

-Urusei Taïga, ronchonne Hinano.

-Ah désolé Hinano-chan, dit-il enfin.

Il était rare qu'il s'excuse, à croire qu'il a mûri pendant ces années d'absence. Je me suis surprise à le détailler un peu plus. Il abandonné son ancienne coupe, laissant ses cheveux poussés, ce qui enlève un peu son côté débile et pervers. Bien que son regard reste le même : inconscient et puérile.

La promenade continue, les enfants admirent les animaux qui font des allers-retours dans la rivière. Les plus jeunes observent encore les animaux, alors que le petit Masao commence son ascension vers le premier gros caillou.

-Moi aussi je peux faire pareil, assure l'enfant fier.

Sa chaussure mal fermée le fait glisser dans le courant, Hinano s'affolait à côté des autres. Prise de court par Taiga qui saute dans l'eau, en quelques coups de bras, il arrive près de l'enfant appeuré.

-C'est bon, rassure Taiga. Tout va bien maintenant.

Le brun approche la première digue, là où attendait Hinano et les autres petits. Frigorifié, l'enfant ne voulait en aucun cas lâcher le photographe.

-Retournant à la classe, conseille Hinano. On va sûrement trouver de quoi le réchauffer.

A la lisière de la forêt, ils trouvent très vite leur ancien bâtiment, pour une fois, il est vide, personne d'étranger, personne qu'ils connaissent.

Hinano trouve une couverture qui traîne dans la salle des professeurs, appartenant à l'un des garçons, elle engloutit l'enfant sous son tissu moelleux.

-Bon, se réjouit la guide, vous allez rester sagement ici. Moi je vais aller chercher le gâteau.

Le photographe et la guide se sont éloignées des enfants, gagnant leur ancienne cuisine, où l'eau et l'électricité coule encore dans les fils et les tuyaux.

Le petit Masao désobéit une fois de plus, et marche dans le couloir, suivant les voix qui entendaient. Quand il ouvre la vieille porte de bois, il se dit qu'il fera mieux de faire demi-tour et d'attendre sagement avec ses amis.

Quand dix-sept heure sonne, plusieurs parents viennent, pour récupérer leur progéniture, la dernière arrivée est la mère de Masao. La dame salue ses deux employés du jour d'un mouvement sec de tête.

Elle est très surprise en découvrant le t-shirt de son fils froissé.

-C'est de ma faute, assume l'enfant, je n'ai pas écouté la dame.

-Bon, souffle la mère, faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée.

-Dis Maman, commence l'enfant, je croyais qu'on faisait des bisous sur la bouche, quand on s'aime ?

-Mais oui mon coeur, sourit la mère, pourquoi poses-tu la question.

Il avoue que la madame et le monsieur se sont embrassés dans la cuisine; les deux nommés ont fait un pas en arrière, rouge de honte, apeuré devant leur patron de la journée.

-Je vous enverrai des chèques quand j'aurais reçu les photos, conclut la mère.

Ils soupirent tous les deux de soulagement, quand ils se sont embrassés une nouvelle fois, ils ont eu l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un derrière eux, une drôle de personne, un poulpe peut-être avec une tête toute rose et un sourire niais...


	8. Karma Akabane x Manami Okuda

**Après une matinée longue et fatigante, Karma Akabane, un jeune politicien de 22 ans sortit du bâtiment, dans lequel il travaille.**

 **Une fois sur le trottoir, il se dirige vers le restaurant où il a pris l'habitude de déjeuner.**

 **Mais quelque chose l'arrête, il se sentit vaciller et une vilaine plainte lui tourmenter le bas du ventre.**

 **Il s'est fait tirer dessus, lui qui a été un assassin dans la classe E, il doit savoir sentir ces choses là.**

 **Il s'est fait avoir comme un novice. Il s'écroulait alors sur cette pensée.**

 **Quand il se réveille enfin, un énorme mal lui parcourt la tête. Il ne peut même pas se lever et doit rester allongée sur le lit d'hôpital.**

-Vous êtes réveillé monsieur Akabane, remarque l'infirmière. Vous n'avez pas de douleurs particulières ? Au niveau de la blessure ?

-Non ça va, rassure Karma.

-C'est la transfusion du sang nurufufu, explique l'infirmière.

-nurufufu, comprenf Karma, attendez le sang artificiel !

-Oui, acquiesce la demoiselle.

-Est-ce que la créatrice est là, demande Karma.

-Mademoiselle Okuda est à l'étage du dessus, tente la femme de l'hôpital.

-Serait-il possible de la voir, insiste Karma.

-Je ne sais pas trop, tente la soigneuse, elle est très occupée et vous êtes en rétablissement.

-Je vois, marmonne Karma. Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose, mademoiselle ? Je connais bien les propriétés de ce sang : il est universel et s'adapte à tous types de sang. Il aide aux hémorragies et à soigner les blessures grave. Je parie même que je suis quasiment guéri.

-Vous êtes bien renseigné, dévoile l'assistante. Je vais vous conduire auprès de mademoiselle Okuda dans ce cas. Mettez quelque chose sur vous et suivez-moi.

 **Sans douleur, Karma a suivi l'infirmière à l'étage du dessus. La jeune fille entre et ressort peu de temps après lâchant un "vous pouvez entrer". Elle est retournée sur ses pas et lui a passé la porte ouverte.**

-Karma-kun, salue la jeune femme en face de lui. Cela faisait longtemps ! J'espère que tu vas mieux.

 **La jeune femme a été sa camarade au sein de la classe E : Manami Okuda. Elle est la plus qualifiée en sciences et en lisant son guide de vie par Koro-sensei, elle a trouvé des cellules du prof.**

-Salut Okuda-san, reprend Karma. Quatres ans, non ? Rien de bien grave.

 **Il ne sait déjà plus quoi lui dire, pourtant, il a vraiment envie de lui parler,**

 **mais c'est vrai en quatre ans, ils ont perdu leur lien passé.**

-Cela fait longtemps Karma-kun, intervient une voix plus grave.

-Takebayashi-kun, remarque Karma.

-Il est médecin ici, explique Okuda-san.

 **Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Mais Karma, un mauvais pressentiment**

 **par rapport à son ancien camarade. Quelque chose le dérange, et il veut savoir quoi !**

-Et si on mangeait ensemble ce soir, propose-t-il alors.

-Désolé Karma, affirme l'homme, je dois rentrer chez moi. Mei-chan est très soucieuse en ce moment. Elle s'inquiète trop pour ma santé..

-Mei-chan, interroge Karma.

-Ma petite amie, assure Takebayashi.

 **Karma ne dit plus rien, il se sentait plutôt stupide d'avoir cru que ces deux amis étaient...**

-Par contre, dit Okuda-san, moi je suis libre.

Enfin si tu veux toujours ?

-OK, accepte-t-il moins confiant.

 **Ils se retrouvent le soir-même, dans un petit restaurant, assez calme. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Karma, stressé à l'idée de parler seul à seule avec Okuda-san.**

 **Pour toute vérité, il a aimé la jeune fille à l'époque de leur lycée, à ce moment la troisième E se voyait 3 fois par mois à leur ancien bâtiment logeait sur la montagne qui est à présent leur propriété.**

 **Mais avec les années le temps entre les rencontres s'est espacé rendant**

 **aujourd'hui à presque qu'une fois par an.**

 **Du coup, il a perdu, tout contact avec elle, leur peu de discussion se faisait par téléphone.**

 **Il avait mis ses sentiments de côté, s'acharnant sur le travail, mais la revoir a ravivé une flamme pas encore éteinte.**

-Karma-kun, commence Manami, est-ce que ça va ?

-Désolé Okuda-san, s'excuse Karma, j'étais dans mes pensés.

-S'il te plaît appelle moi par mon prénom, souligne Manami. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant, sinon !

 **Il rougit légèrement, elle est devenue encore plus jolie avec les années. Il se décide enfin à passer à l'action.**

-La copine de Takebayashi-kun a l'air très gentille, évoque Karma. Je veux dire à s'inquiéter autant pour lui.

-Oui, affirme la chercheuse, c'est une bonne cuisinière en plus.

-Et toi, pose Karma, tu as quelqu'un ?

-Non, assure la jeune chercheuse. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai personne, dévoile Karma.

-J'ai une question à te poser, dévoile Manami.

-Je t'écoute, assure Karma.

-J'ai appris que vous aviez parlé de nous lors du voyage à Kyoto. Une sorte de classement des filles, où Yukiko a fini première d'ailleurs.

-Oui je m'en souviens, approuve Karma, et donc ?

-Tu as avoué avoir une petite préférence pour moi, bafouille Manami pas à l'aise. Seulement pour mon travail en chimie...

 **Karma ne bouge pas, même si c'était il y a longtemps, le fonctionnaire n'a jamais oublié, avoir annoncé sa petite préférence devant le reste des garçons de sa classe. Par contre, il préférait qu'elle ne soit pas au courante du dernier détails, enfin ce n'était pas que pour la chimie, pour passer du temps avec elle, préparer des blagues contre leurs camarades.**

-Et bien je...bafouille Karma. Oui, j'ai dit ça, à cette époque je...

 **Si seulement, il avait le courage de tout lui dire. D'habitude, il est habile avec les mots, bernant certains hommes politiques, mais devant elle, il perd ses moyens.**

-Je crois que je devrais y aller, assure Manami. Je suis vraiment ravie de t'avoir revu, Karma-kun.

-Attends, surprit Karma, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, dévoile Manami. Tu es...J'étais très naïve pour croire que ce que m'ont racontée pouvait être faux. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir entendu de toi, bon triste en même temps mais...oh au revoir Karma.

" **Et kuso" grogne Karma. Il s'en veut de n'avoir rien dit, mais aussi rester en plan sur sa chaise. Mais qui a bien pu lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé à Kyoto ?**

 **Après il a essayé, plusieurs fois, de l'appeler, de lui proposer un nouveau rendez-vous mais à chaque fois c'était négatif. Bonus, toute leur classe est au courante, comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'on le traite de mauvais démon, maintenant il est un démon bourreau des cœurs.**

 **Une idée diabolique lui vient alors en tête, bon, elle n'appréciera pas mais tant pis.**

 **Il retourne au même hôpital, et se planque dans son bureau, près de la porte d'entrée.**

-Evitez d'autres contacts, dit une voix.

 **À peine, est-elle entrée, qu'il referme la porte à clé. Le fracas fait par la serrure a surpris**

 **Manami qui s'est retournée.**

-Salut, rit Karma.

-Karma, bafouille Manami, mais que fais tu là ?

-Ben comme tu ne viens pas à moi, sourit Karma, c'est moi qui est venu.

 **Elle tente de passer par la porte, mais Karma est toujours devant, étant bien plus grand et fort qu'elle, impossible pour elle de sortir.**

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Karma, boude Manami.

-Alors tu n'auras qu'à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, rassure Karma.

-Ça passera d'une oreille à l'autre, avoue Manami.

-S'il te plaît, implore Karma. Je sais que je t'ai blessée, je m'excuse vraiment.

-...

-C'est vrai j'ai dit ça par le passé, tente Karma. Mais, ce n'est que le début...Plus le temps passe, plus je t'aimais pour toi. Je me suis éloigné de la classe, je le sais, mais j'en avais besoin. La labeur du travail, a fait que j'oubliais que tu étais toujours présente dans ma tête.

 **Sa tête est cramoisie, de un il a beaucoup trop parlé et de deux, c'est assez osé ce qu'il vient de dire. Quand il la regarde, elle a simplement un beau sourire.**

-Il était temps, rigole Manami.

-Comment ça, persiste Karma.

-Tu t'es confié à Nagisa-kun n'est-ce pas ? pose Manami.

-Euh oui, souffle Karma.

-Ben Kaede m'a tout dit après, avoue Manami. Surtout pour Kyoto.

-Je vais tuer ce couple de Minimoys ! Crie Karma.

-Allons Karma, calme Manami. Ils ont fait ça pour toi.

 **Ils sont restés dans le bureau de Manami, à se raconter les dernières années, à rattraper le temps perdu. Et même si le temps sans l'autre a été long, ils tentent peu à peu de retrouver une vraie complicité.**

-Mademoiselle Haru, commence Kotaro.

-Oui, dit la demoiselle.

-Laissons Okuda-san tranquille pour le moment, prévient Kotaro. Je pense qu'il ne faut mieux pas les déranger.

 **Kotaro s'éclipse, heureux, pour ses deux camarades, il était temps pour ces deux là, de ce dire ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre.**


End file.
